deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon S. Kennedy vs Frank West
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here . ' ''Leon S. Kennedy vs Frank West is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2' Description ''Resident Evil VS Dead Rising! They stepped in for a mission and walked out battle hardened and bloody several times, but which one will step out once again when they face each other head on? Will Leon S. Kennedy be able to report to Hunnigan that the threat has ceased? Or will Frank West get a brand new shocking scoop on the newest state of the government? Interlude Wiz: The zombie apocalypse, since it's concept it's been a dark and gloomy subject, but it realistically couldn't happen. Boomstick: Doesn't stop people from putting their own twists on how it starts or how one would survive, you bet the first people on the scene would be a news reporter, Wiz: Or in a safer world, the military. Boomstick: Leon S. Kennedy, secret agent from the US. Wiz: and Frank West, the apocalyptic photojournalist. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Leon Kennedy Wiz: On his first day as a police officer in Raccoon City, Leon S. Kennedy was thrust into the zombie apocalypse. After dealing with a scientist who just wouldn't die and fending off the "mega zombies" known as BOWs, he escaped the city before the nuke hit. That was only his introduction to his future. Boomstick: Then he went through four years of special agent training and was assigned to save the President's daughter, and he did it all by himself. Of course, everyone he fought was infected by a parasite. Wiz: Then he ended up fighting through another virus infected city, and at the end was able to defeat another BOW; and if it wasn't obvious, he's tired of it. Boomstick: But as a special agent for the US, you can bet that Leon is a skilled fighter and quick to think in any situation thrown at him. Wiz: Due to his special training, Leon is highly skilled in hand to hand combat, and arguably even better in knife combat, as that's what he's most skilled at using. Leon's knife is is his weapon of choice, and he was able to take down someone like BOW Jack Krauser with his skills. Boomstick: He's also shown to be able to hit a head from fifty yards away, and he rarely ever misses even with full auto weapons. Hell, he can stab Lord Salazaar from across his throne room with his knife when throwing it and once hit the pupil of a mutated Chris Miller. Wiz: And when it comes to an arsenal, Leon is no slouch. Boomstick: Aside from the knife, Leon has a plethora of guns at his disposal, like the Handgun he uses to fight with in melee combat or from afar, a shotgun known as the Striker, the Handcannon, an assault rifle, snipers, a RPG-7, several hand, incendiary, and flash grenades. Wiz: What's also stunning is his strength and speed. Leon several times has been able to dodge point blank gunfire several times, and he's also been able to dodge attacks and run faster than a Tyrant, a special BOW recorded to run a 43 miles per hour. Boomstick: And this guy is stronger than he looks, he was able to hold up a grown woman and a guy going through mutation with just his legs on a catwalk, and he's able to restrain a god damn Licker with a leg and arm lock! Wiz: Leon has been through hell and back, and he's got feats to prove it. Using his survival skills and other skills he's adapted, he's been able to take down zombies and BOWs that would kill the normal soldier. Hell, he was able to put down several Tyrants along with Osmund Saddler and Simmons. Boomstick: Not even fatal stab wounds or gun wounds can take this guy down easily, he just keeps moving on until he can heal himself. Wiz: But that's his weakness. He's human, anything remotely fatal will harm him, and he will die from it. Boomstick: Leon may look like some pretty girl guy, but we can assure you, he isn't. The guy got into a one on one fight with Chris and equaled him in the end. He was able to contend with the Rock Puncher, in other words, he has major balls. Frank West Wiz: Receiving a tip that something big was going to happen in Willamette, Colorado, Frank West journeyed there by helicopter to what at first he suspected was rioting, but it was actually more than that. Boomstick: After some old granny was blasted from her rocker and the horde was unleashed, Frank spent the next three days saving people from death and was hailed as a hero. But then a new scoop emerged. Wiz: Frank learned of a new outbreak in Willamette and journeyed there with his pupil Vick. However, in the end, Frank sacrificed himself in order to let Vick and Brad Park live, and he was killed. Boomstick: Though he was saved from being a zombie and instead escaped before Willamette got fire bombed, he's still tough to put down. And you can bet all this experience in the apocalypse has made him ready for any fight! Wiz: Frank is a expert of creating weapons on the fly, he's been able to make laser swords out of random household materials he could find in a mall. Even without these weapons he makes, he's still able to use swords, knives, and other bladed weapons by himself. Boomstick: Hell, he can even create new long ranged weapons. As well as use shotguns and shit. If you give him anything he'll either makes something new out of it, or he'll just use it. Wiz: Some examples of his work is the Equalizer, a bat with blades shoved in it, a makeshit RPG called the Bazooka Cannon, Ice Grenades, Glass Knuckles, or the Acid Maul. He also has a few normal guns as well such as a pistol, or random equipment such as his camera. Boomstick: He's also has a few techniques like a jump kick, a suplex, a hammer throw, just a fancy way of saying "go over there", somersault kicks, roundhouses, and the giant swing, basically if you spun your kid around by the legs and then launched them into the pool. Wiz: Frank is also in possession of an Exosuit. Exosuits in Dead Rising are deadly machines, as it boosts the strength of any normal human by a lot, as well as their speed and durability. With this suit, Frank was able to tank a RPG and shrugged it off easily. Boomstick: Frank isn't a slouch without his suit though, he's strong enough to rip a zombie in half with his bare hands, and he's beaten countless military guards and even Brock Mason, the leader of a military clean up operation, as well as several psychopaths, all of which constantly stab or shoot the shit out of him and he just keeps moving. ''' Wiz: Which, like Leon, is his weakness. He's only human, and anything fatal will harm and kill him, and the Exosuit runs on a battery as well. '''Boomstick: But he's covered wars, y'know, so he could possibly see this battle through. DEATH BATTLE! Willamette Mall "Hunnigan, what am I looking at here?" questioned a man lurking behind a corner of a wall, staring into the herd of zombies wandering around in front of him. "Aside from the zombies", the female voice began, "your target is just beyond that sportswear shop up ahead, I'd suggest finding a way to the top floor" The man snuck his way around the herd to the other side of the shopping area and climbed stairs. There weren't as many zombies up there, but it was very much more manageable. After taking care of a few, he made his way and looked down. "Hunnigan, I see movement in there." The man squatted to get more of a view into the shop, his target had just barred the windows and was leading the survivors stuck inside out through a back way. "Leon!", the voice suddenly rang out in his ear, "don't let him get away!" Leon nodded to himself and stood, took a running start, and kicked off the railing, grabbing onto the air duct. He popped the vent open wit his knife and climbed inside. In a different part of the mall... The target had escorted the survivors to safety and was relaxing. "Frank West, right?" a man he had just saved asked, "I owe you big time; thank you." "Awe don't mention it", he started, "I've been doing this for a while now, just want to make sure people live." The man nodded and perked up, remembering something. "Oh, yeah, when you were savin' us I looked out the window and saw some guy standing up on the second floor, maybe he needs help?" Frank stood up and cracked his neck and back. "I'll be back in a few". Outside the safe room Frank, holding his trusty blade-filled Equalizer bat in one hand and his camera in the other, and a pistol strapped to his waist, set out to find the new survivor. BANG BANG Suddenly both security gates on either side of him shut, sectioning him off from the rest of the mall. No zombies were around. "That's a little weird" Frank thought. Suddenly, the doors behind him closed and locked, cutting him off from the safe room. He turned and started pounding of the doors. Leon appeared from a shop, gun pointed at Frank. "Hands in the air, West!" Frank turned and did what he was told, confused. "Who the hell are you? How the hell you know me?" he asked, already eyeing a metal crate he could use as cover. "Leon S. Kennedy, US agent". "Aw christ", Frank began, "okay, when am I in for?" Leon inched closer. "We cannot allow knowledge of this incident to reach the public; as a reporter, you should definitely not be here." Leon looked towards cover of his own. Max Anarchy - Find You "In other words, you're coming with me, dead or alive." "Okay," Frank started, "but can't we just sit down for a moment and talk about this..." Suddenly, he rolled to the side behind the crate and got his gun out. "...over some lead?" Leon jumped behind some cover of his own. "God dammit." FIGHT! Simultaneously they began to shoot at each other from their covers, lighting the dimly lit mall up with the shots. On either ends of the gates, zombies began to gather and reach out through the bars. "Is this guy frickin' serious?" Frank wondered to himself as he shot his last bullet of the magazine, the bullet knocking Leon's gun from his hand. Leon watched his gun slide towards another sports shop. He waited for Frank to reload before he ran towards the shop and took cover in there. Frank went wide eyed. "Hey, Leon! What type of shit has the government done to you? Enhancements?" Leon responded "Nothing. Now give up West!" he shouted before taking out a hand grenade. "Look, I just want you to know I have no hard feelings Leon, but uh..." Frank quietly said, putting together an Ice Grenade, "It was ICE to meet you I guess!" he yelled before chucking the grenade at Leon, while Leon threw his. Leon saw the grenade and kicked it towards the far gate, it exploded and froze over the metal. Frank saw the grenade land near him, and he dodged into a toy store. Leon picked up an assault rifle and looked into the store, seeing nothing until a explosive launched right at him. He dodged last second, but the blast sent him flying across the floor. Frank emerged from the store and aimed the Bazooka Cannon at him again. Leon quickly was able to begin firing at Frank, who dodged behind more cover. Once Leon had to reload, Frank popped up and shot another explosive at Leon, and when the smoke cleared, he was gone. Frank looked around. "You dead Leon?" he asked loudly. Suddenly, a sniper bullet lodged itself in his foot. Frank keeled in pain and ran for cover behind the counter of a store. After a few seconds of silence, he heard Leon drop down and walk into the store, and by that time he was able to make his glass knuckles. "Frank, are you ready to come out now?" Leon asked, drawing his knife. "Oh shut up pretty boy." Frank groaned as he leapt over the counter, putting his fists up. Dead Rising - Steven's Theme Frank threw a punch at Leon who dodged skillfully and slammed the knife's hilt into his back, sending him to the floor. Frank rolled to the side to avoid stab and got up. Leon ran at him but Frank used a somersault kick and stunned him, then as he landed tackled him tinto the counter, breaking it. Leon stabbed Frank in the shoulder twice, but Frank retaliated by shanking him in the thigh with his Glass Knuckles. The pushed off each other and they stretched their wounds. "One hell of beating you're givin' me Leon." Frank rushed again and Leon punched at him, however Frank puhed his arm away and impact pushed him onto his ass before grabbing him by the legs and spun him, launching him into a shelf. Frank spotted his bat across the way and ran after it while Leon got up and chased after. frank reached it in time before Leon gained on him and spun around, slamming the Equalizer into Leon's hand, knocking the knife away. Leon looked after it, but the blades caught him in the arm and sliced it open. Leon shrugged the pain aside and put his fists up. Frank swung the bat downwards, but Leon ducked and dodged to the side and caught the bat at the base and pulled Frank into his stomach punches. Frank staggered back and chucked the bat after Leon, but it missed. Leon picked his knife up and ran back to Frank who was ready to throw another ice grenade. Frank threw it but Leon caught it and tossed it aside and jumped on Frank, sending him to the ground. Leon got on top and thrusted his knife down towards Frank's throat, but he caught it and they both struggled. "Any last words, West?" Leon said with a grunt. Frank eyed his camera. "Yeah, smile!" "What?" Leon asked before the flash blinded him. Leon covered his eyes and Frank knocked him off, grabbed him by the back, and hammer threw him at the gate full of zombies. Leon pushed away from the hands, trying to break free as Frank ran towards his next weapon, the Exosuit. Frank reached it as Leon broke away and picked up an RPG next to him and fired it at Frank. The explosion engulfed Frank, and Leon thought it was over, but Frank walked out of the smoke, wearing the suit. "Ya done fucked up Leon!" MGR:R - Stranger I Remain Leon picked his knife up and stared at the approaching Frank, who was moving faster. Frank threw his punches, and Leon dodged the best he could, but suddenly a punch caught him in the stomach and launched him at the wall. He coughed up blood and picked pulled out an incendiary grenade and chucked it. It exploded and Frank dodged to the side, exclaiming "Hot! Hot! Hot!" As he was trying to put himself out, Leon came running up and slashed him repeatedly with his knife and even stuck the knife in his side. Frank stumbled a little and tore the knife out and snapped it in half. "You are so screwed." Leon began to hit him harder and harder with his punches and kicks. but Frank stopped playing around and grabbed his leg and broke it in a single punch. Leon yelled out and then Frank threw him across the mall, sliding right next to Frank's cannon from just a few minutes earlier. Leon picked it up and started shooting at Frank, who ran through the explosions, one even hitting him in the head, and it barely slowed him down. Leon backed himself to the wall and grabbed an ice grenade and threw it at Frank, who could not dodge. Frank's suit was frozen from the waist down, and Leon took this opportunity to punch the shit out of Frank, but Frank yelled loudly and broke free and grabbed Leon by the head and dragged him to the frozen section of the mall gate. He began to slam Leon's face in repeatedly, the still cold bars freezing the blood as it came out of his wounds. Soon, an imprint of the gate was made in his face, and then the gate finally broke from the cold and Frank tossed Leon to the horde. The horde attacked the alive Leon, and Frank turned around. "Grate fight, Leon, thanks." KO! Conclusion Boomstick: What the actual shit was this? Wiz: At first this battle from a initial standpoint seemed like an easy win for Leon due to his combat prowess, speed, and intelligence, however when you dig deeper, you realize that Leon only had speed and barely held combat prowess. Boomstick: Leon had special training for four years, bur Frank with barely and experience in fighting could take down someone who's been training longer than Leon has by the name of Brock Mason, in a fist fight none the less. So while Leon has more skill, Frank has taken down people with similar if not more skill in combat than Leon has. ''' Wiz: Even if it's not the similar or more thing that Boomstick just said, Frank still has fought people similar to Leon countless times. And while Leon has taken down giant threats like Saddler or Simmons, he's done it with help and some serious fire power like satellite lasers or RPGs. '''Boomstick: And the Exosuit has been shown to tank RPGs like a beast, and RPGs in Dead Rising are for more powerful than RPGs in Resident Evil, being able to decimate small buildings completely. Wiz: So when it came to Exosuit vs RPG, it's a no brainer that the Exosuit would let Frank power through, and that Leon's skills in fighting would not account to anything. But without the suit, Frank still has taken down the aforementioned fighters. Boomstick: Hell, the guy's also a damn genius and way smarter than Leon. He made a damn lightsaber out of a katana and a few batteries! So if anything, he'd be better at thinking on the fly. Wiz: And let's not forget to mention that Leon's best feat of strength is holding up a few hundred something pounds while dangling by his legs, Frank's able to completely shatter a human skull and even tear a zombie in half with his bare hands alone. Boomstick: Frank already took my pun, but you can bet my next pun will be grater. Wiz: The winner is Frank West. Who will you be rooting for? Leon Kennedy Frank West Do you agree with who won? Leon should have won. Frank won fairly. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Fistfight Category:'Zombie' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018